


Artwork inspired by SPowell's The Heat/Heart of the Wolf

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SPowell, The Heart of the Wolf, The Heat of the Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by The Heat of the Wolf and The Heart of the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art for The Heat of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heat of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878129) by [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell). 



> Just got the covers for it...


	2. Cover Art for The Heart of the Wolf




End file.
